A New Beginning
by ReillyJade
Summary: In the nine months leading up to the birth of his and Fleur's first child, Bill feels happiness, anxiety, and unconditional love as he prepares for the changes to come.


_DISCLAIMER:_ All of the places and characters in this story belong to the genius Ms. J.K. Rowling. No profit is being made from this story. It only serves to (hopefully) entertain_._

* * *

_**August 1999**_

Fleur's been acting strange for the past couple of weeks, and I'm starting to worry. She's hasn't been feeling well and she's always so exhausted. I tried to convince her it wouldn't hurt to pay a visit to St. Mungo's, but every time I do, she snaps at me, tells me she's fine, and asks me to stop pestering her. I guess she would know better than I would. Maybe she really _is_ fine. What do I know? I'm a banker, not a healer.

I just really, really hope this is merely a passing thing and that it's nothing serious. We've all already lost so much during the war. We lost Fred...

I don't know what I'd do if I lost her, too.

_**September 1999**_

That lovely, stubborn witch of mine finally caved in and went to St. Mungo's.

Turns out it's not a passing thing.

It _is_ serious.

Fleur's pregnant!

I couldn't believe it when she told me. We hadn't exactly been trying to have a baby, but we weren't not trying, either, if that makes any sense. I never thought it would happen so soon. It seems like the war ended only yesterday. Yet, it's happening. It's real. I'm going to be a father...

This is wonderful, absolutely wonderful. Next spring, I'm going to be a daddy. I'm beyond scared, but I'm so happy. Fleur and I are having a baby! Merlin's beard!

This is the first good thing that's happened since the war ended. I can't wait to share the news with everyone. I just hope it makes them happy. Our family _needs_ happy right about now.

_**October 1999**_

Fleur has the teeniest baby bump now. It's so small and it's barely noticeable to the eye. I only know it's there because I can't resist putting my hand on her tummy every chance I get. I reckon it's starting to annoy her a bit, but I don't care. I just can't help myself. It amazes me that my child is in there, growing bigger and stronger each day. It's a tiny piece of both her and I, and that's the sweetest thing in the world.

I'm head over heels in love already.

_**November 1999**_

According to the healer we met with at out most recent visit to St. Mungo's, the baby is developing at the proper rate. Everything is right where it should be. Both Fleur and our daughter are perfectly healthy.

That's right – daughter! It's a girl! We're having a baby girl!

We're both so excited! Neither of us had a gender preference; all we want is a happy, healthy baby. If things go as well as they have been in these past few months, that's exactly what we'll have, and we couldn't be happier.

Fleur and I can't decide on a name for her just yet. We have so many ideas, but we don't think we'll know for sure what her name will be until we actually see her. That's only five months away. It seems like an eternity from now, but I know it will probably sneak up on us and arrive before we know it. Fleur says she can already feel our daughter's little kicks. They're not strong enough for me to feel yet, but I can't wait until I'm able to. Fleur says the feeling is incredible.

Blimey, this whole thing is incredible! I'm counting the days until I can hold my little girl in my arms. The end of April can't come soon enough.

_**December 1999**_

Fleur and I have decided to spend the holidays quietly at Shell Cottage. We're still going to visit with the family at the Burrow for a couple of hours on Christmas and New Years, but for the most part, we want to stay at home with just each other. The past couple of years have been insane, and next year will be a different kind of chaotic when the little one arrives. A peaceful week at home is much needed and desired.

I know how hard the holiday season will be this year for my family, just like it always will be now. Christmas was always Fred's favorite time of year, and it just isn't the same without his smile lighting up the Burrow. I still feel quite sad about it, but I know I can't dwell on it. Fred wouldn't have wanted that. He would have wanted us to enjoy it, smile, and celebrate everything we've achieved in the last two years.

And in all honesty, I really can't stop smiling. Just knowing that this time next year it will be our daughter's first Christmas amazes me. It's so surreal. I can't wait!

_**January 2000**_

She kicked for me! She finally kicked for me!

Fleur was right. It really is the most amazing feeling in the world. It was a little strange at first, just seeing Fleur's tummy move around like that seemingly on its own accord, but once I felt it, I was breathless. Our little girl is alive and well, kicking up a storm and letting us know she's getting bigger and stronger.

She's certainly an active little one, and I just can't get enough of it. Sometimes when Fleur is asleep, I lay my head gently down on her tummy just so I can whisper to my little girl how much I'm falling in love with her already. She just kicks me in the head as a reply, but I don't mind. Perhaps that's her way of saying she loves me, too.

And if that's the case, she can kick me as often and as hard as she wants.

_**February 2000**_

We finally got started on the baby's room, and we actually completed it rather quickly. I suppose that's one of the many benefits of having magical blood.

Even though we know we're having a girl, Fleur and I decided against painting the room pink. Instead, we opted for a calming shade of yellow, and with some nifty charm work, we decorated the walls and ceiling with little glittering stars. At night, when the moonlight streams through the window, the room looks just like the sky on a cloudless summer evening. I hope our daughter likes it.

As I stand in the finished room, I can't believe it will be occupied in just two short months. I wonder what she'll be like, and which of us she'll resemble more. It's strange, but I can't help but wonder about the hair. Will it be the infamous Weasley red, or will she instead inherit her mother's silvery-blonde Veela locks?

I know she'll be beautiful either way. I just can't wait to meet her.

_**March 2000**_

I honestly cannot believe how much Fleur's belly has grown in just three weeks. I don't mean it in a mean or insensitive way, but it's just...wow! It's so astonishing! Just by looking at her, one can easily tell it won't be much longer until our little girl makes her debut. The anticipation and excitement is killing me!

Sometimes I do worry, though. It's scary to know that I'm about to become responsible for the life of another human being. For all I know, I could turn out to be a lousy father. I know this is just nerves and that I'm over-thinking things, but I can't help it. I love my daughter so much already and I just want to give her the best that life can offer.

I really do think Fleur and I can do that. We may not be the richest family, but I know from firsthand experience that money doesn't matter as long as you have people who love you and care about you. And in the end, that's the most important thing I want for my daughter. I want her to know that no matter what good and bad things life throws her way, she'll never go without love. There's a never-ending supply of that in the Weasley family.

Oh, Merlin, I'm starting to sound like my father.

But maybe that's a good thing.

_**April 2000**_

Poor Fleur is absolutely miserable. Her back hurts, her muscles are sore, and her ankles are swollen. I feel so bad because there's really nothing I can do other than reassure her that everything will be better soon. Unsurprisingly, I'm not helping. Perhaps it would be better if I just sit in a corner and keep my mouth shut until she actually wants or needs my help.

The baby is due to arrive any day now, but Fleur really just wants her out _now, _even though the healers told her that it's quite common for a first-time mother to deliver as much as two weeks after her due date. Despite this information, she's been walking around the house nonstop to try to speed up the process, but it doesn't seem to be working. I can't say I blame her. If I was in that much discomfort, I'd be doing the same thing. But I don't tell her this, because I know I'll just get the death glare as a response.

I'll continue to keep quiet until I'm told otherwise. I've been trying to make myself useful by getting things in order for when the time finally arrives. Our bags are already packed for the hospital and are set right by the door. I've set up the Magical Swaddle-Sack so our little one will be safe and secure for her first Apparition home. I've run through the baby's room three times already, triple checking to make sure we have absolutely everything we need.

We're ready for her. We can't wait to meet our child. Whenever she decides to make her appearance, we'll be ready to welcome her into this world with love, smiles, and open arms.

It's all up to her now.

_**May 2, 2000**_

I've only cried three times in my adult life. The first time was on mine and Fleur's wedding day, and they were tears of joy. The second was the day Fred died, and they were tears of sorrow. The third time is today, and it's a mix of both. As I hold my minutes-old daughter in my arms, the tears of both sorrow and joy fall freely down my face.

It has been exactly two years since the era of pure terror and despair concluded, and it was something many of us thought we'd never escape. We thought those days would haunt us forever and that we'd never be able to move on and rebuild. In some ways, that's true. I'll never forget my dear younger brother, and it hurts so much knowing that this beautiful angel gazing up at me will never know her Uncle Fred. She'll never know his laugh and kind heart, his bravery and goodness.

But if it wasn't for people like him, she may not even be here. That is why Fleur and I chose to name her Victoire. Her name means victory. We decided on the name to not only represent the defeat of evil, but also what lies ahead. The true victory was a future for ourselves and the many generations to come.

This tiny, pink bundle cradled in my arms is exactly what I had been fighting for. It's what we all fought for. All we wanted was for everyone to be able to live in peace and happiness, and this beautiful little girl is proof that we succeeded.

It's only been two years since the final battle. There are undoubtedly many more blessings to come. Victoire is only the beginning.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was written for Eirinn Croi's 'Pondering Parenthood Challenge' on the HPFC forum. I had to write a series of ten drabbles: one for each month of a pregnancy, and one for the day the child is born, all from the perspective of one parent. I chose Bill because I've always had a soft spot for him. :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
